Link's Tormentors
by destinykeyblade
Summary: Poor Link... He faces horrible enemies a hundred times worse than Ganondork, and can't do anything to fight them. Truly tormenting, if I do say so myself.


_Okay... What the heck was going on??_

Link began hitting his head on the wall behind him. It just didn't make any sense! He was supposed to be in the Shadow Temple right now, but something wouldn't let him go inside.

You see, Link was facing a very strange adversary, one that he couldn't see. He could hear her, though, oh yes, he could hear her. Whoever she was, she wouldn't shut up! And on top of that, she seemed to be controlling Link's movements.

Here's how it went every day. Link would walk into a room with two ReDead in it. Immediately he'd pull out the Ocarina of Time and play the Sun's Song to freeze the two zombies. Then... he would be forced to run out of the room and warp to the Temple of Time. Which is where he was right now, bashing his skull against the rock walls. After warping to the temple, Link would hear the voice of a girl.

"I hate those tings! ...I'm sorry I'm such a coward, Link. Those stupid ReDead freak me out, though! I hate them!"

_I hate 'em too, but running away from them isn't going to help anything, girl!_ Link mentally shouted at her. Oh, how he wished he could actually yell at this evil woman controlling him.

"Why don't you try, Link?" Navi asked, as if reading his thoughts.

The look on Link's face reminded the fairy that he didn't talk after waking up in the Chamber of Sages.

"But why?" Navi pressed. She had never understood Link's silence.

"Myvoicefreaksmeout," Link mumbled, squishing the words together and talking so low that the fairy could hardly hear him.

"Excuse me?" she asked, floating closer to him.

"My voice freaks me out," Link said slowly, glaring at his fairy, who was laughing at him. "...Stop it! It's not funny!" Link shouted. His voice cracked a little, making Navi laugh harder. "I said shut up, Navi!"

The small blue fairy finally recovered from her laughing spell and apologized to her blonde companion, who said nothing.

"Hey, Link... Since you yelled at me, I think you should be able to yell at that girl."

Link considered this for a moment. He could hear everything the girl said, so he saw no reason she shouldn't be able to hear him as well.

Unfortunately, just as he started to speak, he was forced to play the Nocturne of Shadow and run into the Shadow Temple, attempting to free himself from the strange grip the girl had over him all the way. In no time at all, Link found himself in the room with the two ReDead.

"Freeze 'em, freeze 'em, freeze 'em! Lily, freeze 'em!" came the voice of the girl who tormented Link.

"Shut up! I'm working on it!"

As Link played the Sun's Song, he wondered who this new voice was. His tormentor had called her "Lily." Cautiously optimistic that Lily would be better than his girl, (why did he just refer to her as that?...) Link stopped fighting the control she had over his body.

-5 minutes later-

Link screamed as the ReDead jumped on him for the fifth time in a row. "I didn't think it was possible, but I like my girl way better than Lily! ...Why did I just call her that?"

Navi, circling the ReDead's head, called out to him in confusion. "Why _did_ you just call her that?" she asked.

Link, who, with Lily's help, had struggled out of the ReDead's grasp and killed it, looked at Navi, panting. "I blame... the brain damage... that thing gave me."

The room was now devoid of monsters, and Link had temporary control of his limbs. This was the perfect opportunity for him to tell his tormentors off.

"HEY! LILY!" he shouted.

"...Angel, did you hear that?" asked Lily.

"You mean Link calling your name?" came the voice of the girl who tortured Link.

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah, I heard that."

Link was getting annoyed by their babbling. "Will you two pay attention?!" he yelled. Two faces appeared in front of him, one belonging to a girl with short, dark brown hair, and the other to a girl with long, brownish blonde hair.

"Okay... which one's which?" Link asked in order to address them by their given names.

"Uh... I'm Lily," the first one said, giving him a strange look.

"Alright... first thing's first. Lily, you are never to control me ever again. Never, EVER again!" Link commanded. Lily merely stared.

"And you! Angel, was it?" The girl nodded. "...YOU DRIVE ME ABSOLUTELY CRAZY!!" Link shouted. Angel blinked a couple of times, but said nothing.

"Seriously, you have no idea how annoying you are! You never shut up, you control my every move, and to top it all off, you make me look like a coward! I hate it! Never in- What's wrong with you?"

There did indeed seem to be something wrong with Angel. She looked as if she were in pain, and her eyes were filling with liquid. She was crying. Loud, racking sobs, shoulders shaking, the whole shebang! And it was all Link's fault. Lily, who was of course aware that the Hylian was to blame, gave him a death glare that said quite clearly to apologize. Navi was angry with Link as well, floating around his head and screeching about how he should never treat a lady that way.

"Hey... Hey! HEY!" Link was forced to yell in order to be heard over Angel's sobs.

"What?" she asked tearily.

Link took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I yelled at you like that..." he mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry I yelled at you."

What happened next, no one can explain. Somehow, Link was pulled out of the Shadow Temple and into a room with greenish-blue carpet, a tan colored couch, three Nintendo game consoles, and two amazed but happy girls, who immediately tackle-hugged him.

Navi, floating above the Hylian's head, ignored his pleas for help and began exploring her surroundings, thus leaving the seventeen year-old to fend for himself. Sadly, he was no match for the two fourteen year-old girls who literally had him in their grip.

Poor Link... Someone should have helped him. Alas, it was not to be. Until he figured out how to get back into the game, (which was at the end of the next day) he was stuck with the two terrors. He discovered the hard way that 24 hours can be a very, very long time.


End file.
